


First Date with Dimtiri

by RuminantRambling



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuminantRambling/pseuds/RuminantRambling
Summary: You go on a picnic with the Prince.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	First Date with Dimtiri

“Ahh there they go again..” Ingrid groans.  
“There who goes?” Dorothea asks.  
“Dimtiri and Y/n. I just saw them riding out the front gate for another picnic.” The blonde points.  
“Are they in love?” The songstress wonders out loud.   
Ingrid frowns. “Yes, they are, but no, they don’t know it.”  
“That is so sad.” Dorothea frowns.  
“The pining is downright painful to watch.” Ingrid nods  
“We should fix that!” The mage proclaims.  
“Naah. too boring lets go make out. .”  
“Sure!”

Dimitri takes you on his horse to a secluded and beautifully scenic area not too far from the monastery. You are seated on his horse in front of him wearing your jodhpurs and riding boots along with a loose ruffled blouse and your hair braided and pinned into a bun on the back of your head. Dimitri has been leaning forward, pointing his a hand to show you interesting items along the way, speaking softly into your ear which sends a shiver down your spine. You’re not sure if it is his warm soothing voice or his warm muscled chest pushing against your back and shoulders that gives you the extra butterflies that are currently rumbling and bumbling in your stomach. You try to turn your head to talk to him about something, however you are so close to his handsome face you forgot what you want to say and turn back to look forward hoping he does not see the red tinge of your blush that seems to heat your entire head.

There is a creek that has large stones in a few places that you can walk across to the other side. The burbling of the water is peaceful and friendly. There are tiny waterfalls here and there, the largest is as tall as the prince himself. The horse is tied to a small tree, nibbling at the soft new grass of spring. You walk along the waters edge together, shoulders and arms bumping as you look at the beautiful flowers surrounding you. You talk of nothing important, just pleasant comments about a flower, a shining rock glistening in the water, the sounds of birds in nearby trees. Finally, you find the spot that Dimitri wants to use for your picnic. A long flat red stone lying flat on the ground at the base of a small waterfall that splashes into a deep pool next to it. You open the picnic basket, laying out the cloth and setting out the food and lemonade. You talk about classes and the nature that is surrounding you. You are smiling so hard it is almost difficult to chew your food because your cheeks keep pulling your lips up at the ends. You have some crumbs of your sandwich left on your napkin.  
“I wonder if anything is swimming in the pool over there.“ You point to the edge of the large rock.   
You lay face down on the rock holding your head above the water gazing into the pool. Tiny fishes are swimming around, darting from place to place. You decide to drop some breadcrumbs in the water to see what happens. You start laughing as the tiny fish are feasting on your leftovers, nearly jumping out of the water to get to the breadcrumbs. Dimitri lies down beside you and watches the antics of the minnows. 

“Oh look! Some of it is sinking.” You point to some breadcrumbs that escaped the little fishes. A crawfish crawls out from under its rock to nab some of the mana coming from the heavens.   
“Too cute!” Dimitri smiles as he lies next to you watching the fishes. He scoots forward a bit to see better and places his arm around your waist.   
You gasp softly but do not move, not wanting him to take his arm back. Neither of you talk for a few minutes. You shake your napkin over the fish to give them the last crumbs. Once the food is gone, the fish lose interest and swim lazily around the pool. You feel torn. If you move, he’s going to take his arm away. If you stay your neck is going to hurt more because you’ve been hanging it over the little pool of water for quite some time. If you look him in the face, you are going to…you’re not sure. Explode? Die from blushing? 

You sit up slowly turning toward him. He sits up as well, facing you, now his arm is on your thigh, hand on your waist.   
“May I?” he says softly as your lips get closer.   
You nod, just a little as you lean in, closing the gap. Finally, your lips touch, softly and gently. The kiss seems to last forever, yet it is still so short. Your face is red, your eyes not daring to look into his face. His hand slowly strokes your cheek as you lean into his touch.   
“Again?” you can hear the pleading in his voice.   
“Yes.” You answer as you scoot closer to him. Even sitting he is so much taller than you. He picks you up to put you on his lap. Your arms go around him one rubbing at his lower back, the other at the back of his neck, causing him to moan softly into the kiss.   
His arms are around you, trying to hold you gently, like the most delicate china. He wants to pull you closer, but he is terrified of hurting you.   
You bring a hand to his cheek as you both sit back to breathe. You brush his hair from his face, tucking a bit behind his ear. Dimitri laughs, his smile is so much wider, so much brighter now. You laugh along with him, hugging him around his waist as you lay your head on his chest. 

Both of you suddenly notice it is much later in the day, the sun has almost met the horizon and you need to get back soon.   
You give a big sigh as he helps you to stand. Packing up the picnic into a saddlebag, you notice there was cake.   
“Did you want some dessert?” You offer the cake to the handsome blonde man next to you.  
“I have already had a taste of the sweetest dessert ever.” He smiles.   
You put your hands on your hips, pointing a finger in the center of his chest. “Did Sylvain tell you to say that? That sounds like something he would say. You shouldn’t hang around him too much, he’s a bad influence.” You laugh.   
Dimitri turns red and gets flustered at the accusation. “No no no! I just…” He groans, his face as red as a beet.   
“You’re cute when you blush, Dima.” You pinch his cheek.   
He continues to blush but smiles widely. You’ve given him a nickname and kisses and you think he’s cute. Best day ever.


End file.
